The Night Fury Special
by TheNaturalLlama3
Summary: Modern AU: Toothless meets Hiccup at a Gay Bar and things go down! WARNING: Toothcup with sexual actions. Rated M Because of this. Want to know what happens? Only one way to find out!


_The Night Fury Special_

* * *

 _Hiccup's POV_

Warm. I'm feeling very warm right now. I open my eyes to see I'm in a bedroom of sorts. 'I know this room' I thought. Then I remembered I'm in the drunks' room on the second level of the bar. It's a cozy light blue room with no windows, a small dresser with a lamp on it next to the bed with a grey carpet. There was a bathroom to the left with a shower. The door was to the right, and locked I might add.

I was about to get up wondering what I was doing here when I realized my head was on an arm that wasn't my own with another one around my waist. I slowly turned around to see who was behind me when I spot the same acid-like eyes that stopped my breath the previous night. Then It all came back to me. I turned fully to face him when he smirked and asked "Sleep well?". 'cocky much?' I thought. I replied with a sarcastic "What do you think?". He chuckled and pushed my bangs out of my face. I shivered a little remembering last night. He smiled and kissed me and then just kept looking at me.

 _Toothless' POV_

I woke up a good half hour before the male that layed in my arms. He reminds me a lot of a saying I once heard. ' _It's said that males would be prettier than females if they dressed as them_ '. For a while, I just stared at him until I felt him stir and wake up. He looked confused at first, but seemed less when he looked back at me. I couldn't help the smirk that fell over my face when I asked "Sleep well?"

He gave me a look that said somethings on the lines of me being cocky and said in a sarcastic tone " What do you think? " I just chuckled and brought my hand to his face, pushing his bangs back and kissed him lightly.

I couldn't help but replay yesterday's memories while looking at him.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _I couldn't keep what he did off my mind. For the second time too! I didn't want to, but Chris asked for it. Cheating on me two times with a GIRL of all things. I came to a stop and parked my car at the Berk's Gay Bar parking lot. I walked in and sat at the bar waiting to be served. I heard a voice say " Can I help you? " I was about to give an angry, sarcastic answer when the male in front of me took me off guard. Sparkling forest green eyes, brown with a hint of red hair, with freckles littered all over his face stopped me in my tracks._

 _He seemed taken off guard at my appearance as well because he just stared at me wide eyed. I blinked off my shock and said " No, no, I was just going to sit here and waste your time " ending with a smirk. He blinked and said while cleaning a glass " Wouldn't be the first time. So, what can I get you?". I said "What's the heaviest stuff you got? I plan on getting so drunk, I wouldn't be able to stand." He looked at me for a second and said_

" _You might want to wait until you want to go home for that. Our heaviest gets you drunk before the second glass no matter how tolerant you are." "What's it called?" I asked now curious. He was about to respond when another bar tender said " The Night Fury "._

" _Why "_

" _Because overnight while you're asleep, the gods give you the hangover of the century " Hiccup as I read his name tag said. I didn't make a sound but mouthed 'ohh'. The bartender to Hiccup's left was a female with bangs similar to mine, only hers were pushed back behind her ears and were a golden blond with her hair in a braid. She had stunning ocean blue eyes and a sexy, thin body. If I were straight, I'd most likely try to date her but I'm not._

 _She eyed me and said " Sorry pal, I've already got a boyfriend. "_

 _I looked at her and said " It's called a_ _ **Gay**_ _bar for a reason ". She looked at Hiccup and nodded. Then she went to serve some tables. Hiccup put his now clean glass away and leaned down towards me. " She's actually a he. He was afraid of what the world would to to him if he came out loud and said it, so he disguised himself as a girl."._

 _I looked at him a little shocked and said " Well, she..he did a good job at it. As for the drink I could do with some company while I wait until later. Would you mind?" I added a little flirtatious tone at the end. "I've got nothing better to do, so chatter away.". For the next few hours after that, we talked and talked and talked. I told him about my recent break-up with my now ex-boyfriend Chris and he told me about how his father kicked him out at age 15 for being gay._

* * *

End of Flashback:

A beeping noise brought me back and Hiccup turned and got his cell. His face kind of fell when he looked at it, but I saw him cover it up.

"As much as I would love to stay and cuddle, I have to get ready for my day job.". We sat up insinc and before he got up, I grabbed him by his waist and sat him on my lap and said " What's a job ". He looked and me and replied with a blush growing on his face " I'm probably going to be late already, now let me off " he ended with a light laugh.

I pushed him back on the bed and crawled over him and said with a sarcastic smirk " I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about ". He laughed and said while attempting to hit me off; Note the word 'attempt'

" Toothless, come on! ". I laughed and let him off with a smirk. He lightly whacked me on the chest and said " You're such a tease! ".

He got up and I smacked his butt before he went anywhere. He looked as if he wanted to yell at me, but walked away shaking his head with a smile. He walked completely naked to the bathroom to supposedly take a shower. I layed back down.

Hiccup's POV

He seems like the kind of guy that would drive me insane, and I liked it. I walked into the bathroom and winked at him before shutting the door. Astrid's never going to let me live this down. I started the shower and thought of last night when we first met. A smile crept onto my face as I did.

* * *

Flashback:

 _It was just another busy night at Berk's, me and Astrid working night shift. Our schedules switch next week and I'm not happy about it. It was around nine at night when someone sat at the bar. I was cleaning a glass when I walked up to him and asked " Can I help you? "._

 _When he looked up, my breath caught in my throat. He was tall, lean and had light brown skin. He had long black hair tied in a braid and to long chunks of hair hanging by his ears. He had bangs that cover his forehead perfectly and his acid green eyes a little. He looked just as shocked to see me as I was with him._

 _Then he blinked and a cocky smirk grew on his face and he replied " No, no, I was just going to sit here and waste your time. ". I blinked off my shock and answered " Wouldn't be the first time. ". He asked about the heaviest drink we had and Astrid replied for me. He got confused when she said she had a boyfriend and let me tell him why. We talked for a while after that and he explained how his recent boyfriend cheated on him with a girl for the second time._

 _I was cleaning another glass and replied "The first time wasn't bad enough and he did it again? Sounds like an ass to me.". Toothless, as I learned his nickname said " I gave him a second chance, and he blew it. "_

" _I see why you came here now " I replied._

 _" Yep and I plan to become drunk as hell. You think it's late enough for your special 'Night Fury' drink? ". I thought for a second and said " It's a little early, but if you want to start now you can. " . He looked me up and down and said " I could use a drinking buddy, what do you say? ". I thought for a second and said" Sure, why not? My shift ends early enough. "._

 _As I was preparing two Night Furies, he asked " So how did a piece of art like you end up here? ". I rolled my eyes at his flirty remark and said_

" _Parental rejection. My mom left when I was seven and my dad was never the same to me. More strict. More expecting._

 _When I was 15, I came out and told him I was Gay and he blew up. Literally blew up; He kicked me out and left me on the streets. I was wallowing away on the streets when I met Astrid over there. I owe her so much. We dated for a while, but came to the conclusion that we were more friends than anything else. We both stay with my uncle Gobber a few miles out. He isn't my actual uncle, but he was close friends with my mom and I treated him like one. "_

 _When I was done making our drinks, I gave one to him and kept one to myself. I held it up to toast and said " To our previously loved ones? ". He said " To our previously loved ones ". We toasted and started to drink or drinks. As the night went on, we talked about random things as drunk as could be when Astrid walked up to us and gave me the keys to one of the bar's extra bedrooms. She said she closed the bar and for us to go upstairs instead of go home._

 _I didn't argue, but when she left I grabbed one of Toothless hands and led him upstairs. I opened a room's door to see a light blue room with grey carpets. I walked in and spun around like a five year old. When I was about to ask if he wanted a separate room, I heard the door close, lock, and a hand forcefully push me against the wall. Looking up at those acid green eyes that bore into me, I wanted nothing more than just to sleep with him._

 _We started to kiss roughly and before I knew it, he was already unbuttoning my work outfit. I pulled off his shirt and we started to kiss again. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and explored everywhere he could. I moaned at the feel.I hadn't realized we were on the bed until he was on top of me. For the rest of the night, we spent it pleasuring each other to the extreme._

* * *

End of Flashback:

Toothless' POV

I had just finished getting dressed when Hiccup came out of the bathroom with damp hair and a white towel around his waist. He picked up his clothes and got dressed. I leaned against the wall with arms crossed watching him when he said buttoning his shirt on " You just going to stand there like a stalker? ".

I walked up to him just as he was done with buttoning his shirt and roughly pushed him back on the bed and crawled on top of him. He looked at me for a second before I brought him into another passionate kiss. His hands and lower arms rested on my chest. He moaned once I added my tongue. I let my series of kissed go from his mouth to his neck where a hicky was formed from last night. I nipped at the sweet spot and he gasped. I continued to suck on it while he moaned. " Y...y..you're s..s..such a t..tease. " I laughed and stopped. He was panting slightly when we looked in each other's eyes. " I know. It's hard to resist with someone like you. " I replied. He smiled lightly and said in a sarcastic tone " Glad to know you're enjoying yourself. "

I smiled and got off him. He sat up and gathered his things. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He leaned back into me, and bent his head back to look at me. " What do you think about a movie or something on saturday? It'll be my treat. ". He looked thoughtful for a moment and said seriously " You're not using me to make your Ex jealous, are you?". I looked at him wide eyed, then gave an angered expression and said " I would never go so low for someone who doesn't deserve me. " His face didn't change completely as he slowly looked away.

I figured some sort of reaction would have came, so I wrote my number on a piece of paper while he was showering. I dragged one of my arms up to his shirt pocket and put it in there and said seductively in his ear " If you want to, give me a call. ". I pecked his cheek and left.

Hiccup's POV:

I checked my shirt pocket and found his number inside of it. I smiled and said softly to no one in particular " I definitely will. ".

Toothless' POV:

It's been a week since I met Hiccup and slept with him. Chris has been bothering me all week saying things like 'I'm sorry!' and 'I won't do it again, please!' and 'I love you, please give me another chance'. I replied all the same with no, I already gave you another chance, you blew it, and a few other replies. I answer my phone without seeing who it is and I've hung up the phone over 40 times from him. I was on my 50th call when I picked up and said " STOP CALLING ME CHRIS, I ALREADY GAVE YOU ANOTHER CHANCE!".

" Gee, he must be clingy to put you in this state after a week. " an angelic, yet familiar voice replied.

" Oh...Uhh, Hey Hiccup, I thought you were someone else" I replied.

" Clearly. About that date, I'm open saturday, all day. "

"Sweet. So movie, lunch, or fair? Your pick."

"Hmm. How about fair? I've only ever been to one when I was six. "

" Fair it is. Meet me at the park down town at 4:30, I'll pick you up from there. "

" I will be there. I've got to go, my lunch break is almost over. Saturday?"

"Saturday."

"See you then, Bye. I'll text you my number if you don't already have it."

" Bye."

I smiled when I thought about Hiccup. Sparkling forest green eyes and soft, layered brown hair. I was so lost in thought I didn't bother picking up my phone when it rang. Knowing it was Chris, I just walked to my computer and looked up nearby fairs to go to, for on saturday, Hiccup wasn't going home unpleased.

The End


End file.
